And Everything Is Falling Apart
by Tooki
Summary: A continuation after Season Three's finale. This story does contain spoilers! Death, prgnancies, explanations and teen drama, at your service. Rated T for use of language.
1. Breathe

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own these characters, or have anything to do with One Tree Hill. Now that this is out of the way, I expect that no one will e-mail me requesting any money. If you don't get it, don't ask. _

_Summary: With the possibility that One Tree Hill may not have a season 4, and having such an awesome season finale, I decided to sit down and write. I couldn't find any fics that went over possibilities of what could happen after the last episode. So, obviously, if you haven't seen the last episode, you will be showered with spoilers. And if you haven't seen the last episode, you will probably have trouble understanding what has happend. Maybe not though. I guess it wasn't too complicated. Anyways, this is my take on what may happen in the futue of One Tree Hill.  
_

* * *

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands gripped the floor of the bridge, as she bent over the edge, searching the water for any sign of her husband. Her heart rate seemed to be racing at a mile a second. Her face paled even more, if that was possible, and flooded with a mixture of horror and despair as she saw the bracelet raise to the surface of the water. "Oh God…" she barely uttered before she stood up, and stripped off her wedding dress.

* * *

The music quietly played in the car, as Lucas focused on the road ahead. His eyes had a far-off look in them. Meanwhile, Karen was sitting right beside him with an almost identical expression on her face. Neither seemed to know what to say, or if they did, they both felt that this wasn't the time or place to do so. 

Karen's hand gripped Haley's purse, which she had forgotten at the wedding, as the car came to the turn before the bridge that was the designated meeting point. As the car took the turn, both mother and son's air left their lungs. Lucas slammed on the breaks of the car, and Karen whipped the door open screaming Haley's name before Haley jumped into the lake beneath the bridge.

"HALES!" Lucas yelled as he turned off the car, and sprinted out of it passing his mother. "HALEY! Oh my God… Mom! Call 911! NATHAN! HALEY!" Lucas was now ripping off is coat and shoes preparing himself to jump into the water. Karen stood absolutely still, clearly terrified and in shock. It wasn't until Lucas' voice penetrated the air that she jumped to action.

"MOM! NOW!" Lucas yelled just before he followed Haley into the water. He had no idea what was happening, but his instincts were telling him that something horrible was about o happen if he didn't act fast. By connecting the dots, though, it was clear that a car had driven off the edge of the bridge, and Nathan must have gone to help them out.

Before Lucas hit the water, he took a deep breath in. Once his eyes adjusted to the murky waters, he saw the Limo, and Haley climbing in through one of the open run roofs on the top. Before he followed her, he spotted two unconscious bodies floating in the driver and passenger's seat. Rachel and Coop. And he could have also sworn that he heard a voice yelling out Haley's name.

* * *

Brook sat in her car, depression written all over her face. She dumped the contents of her bag into the seat beside her, and examined what was and wasn't there. 

"Shit!" she shouted as she hit the steering wheel of her car with the palm of her hand. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" she emphasized each word with an abusive strike to the wheel. It wasn't there. She had grabbed the wrong purse, and her pregnancy test wasn't there. She wanted to get it over with. She needed to know, and she needed to know now.

She let out a frustrated sigh, got out of the car, and walked up to the door where Mouth was waiting for her. He gave her a quizzical look, which she ignored with a wave of her hand, as she half-slumped and half-stormed into his house. Mouth's eyebrows rose high into his forehead, as he mouthed an, "Okay…" and followed her in.

"Having a bad day?" he was rewarded with a glare that shut him up quick. He plopped down on the couch opposite from where Brook was sitting, and gave her a sincerely sympathetic look. Brook was clearly dealing with some emotional problems, and he truly wanted to help, but apparently she wasn't ready to open up yet. So, he sat back and would watch her until she was ready to reveal her secrets, if she so pleased

* * *

Dan stood there, looking at the paint that had dyed his finger tips. His lower jaw was slack and he tried to control his breathing. 

**MURDERER**

It screamed at him, though they were only words dripping down his wall. Freshly painted words that only relayed the truth, and rubbed it in his face. Someone knew what he had done. Dan slowly raised his eyes up to the word again, eyes tracing every letter. His hand closed and tightened into a fist, and before he knew what he was doing, he slammed it into the wall, the plaster crumbling. He stood there for a few moments, hand stuck in the wall as he continued to try to control his breathing. His heart was thudding hard in his chest, and in the back of his mind, he wondered if he was going to have another heart attack.

He let our a roar, and ripped his hand out from the wall, and stumbled backwards, facing the opposite direction. _Murderer. Murderer. Murderer._ The word seemed to radiate with each thump of his heart. It wouldn't go away. It was filling his head, and he felt like he was losing control.

"Danny...Danny! Little brother, someone knows the truth about you." The sing-song voice belonged to a younger boy. Dan refused to look up. He wouldn't. The voice continued on, growing louder and louder as his vision blurred. "Danny! They're coming for you! They _know!_ What are you going to do now?" Dan Scott's knees gave out, and he collapsed onto the floor, a sob escaping from him as his hands moved to cover his ears.

"I'm sorry Keith, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..."

* * *

_And that's the end of Chapter One. I kept it short in case no one reads this. If it gets a few hits, I'll make the chpaters longer. In the next chapter, I plan to explore what's going on with Peyton, and get into more detail about the characters that appeared in this chapter. In future chapters, I'll incorporate my theories on what Rachel and Coop were talking about before the crash, and the same goes with Nathan and Haley's conversation._

_For those who have read this, thanks. If it wasn't terrific, and you're dissapointed, I'm sorry. I'm just writing to put off homework. I don't plan to have a career in writing fiction, so you won't shatter my dreams if you find things about this story you don't like. I personally feel that it lacks a little 'umph', whatever that means. But please, read and review. Offer some ideas and criticism. If you flame me, cool. But please, drop a note. I'm interested in what people think. :  
_

* * *


	2. One Sided Conversation

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
Summary: See chapter One. (I'm lazy :X)  
_

* * *

Lucas was now full of adrenaline. He had to get in there and help them. If they were dead, he atleast had to get in there to help his brother. He was soon on Haley's heels. He signaled for her to wait, and let him go first. A furious glare crossed her features, and she dove into the flooded vehicle. 

She could hear Nathan calling for her, and it was all she could do to stop from panicking. She has to get in there and help, or else she may lose Nathan again, but this time permanently. While it was hard to maneuver under water, especially in such cramped quarters, she quickly made her way over to him, and stuck her face up into the air pocket he had discovered for himself.

"Haley!" he gasped, "I'm stuck! My pants, they're hooked, or trapped, or…" an odd expression passed over his face, making him look like he had been slapped, "Wait! What are you doing in here! Get ou-" before he could finish, Haley exploded.

"Nathan Scott! Shut the HELL up, and let's get these two out of here! Were you not calling me in the first place? Now stop being a hypocrite! The limo's filling up, so take a damn breath, focus, and let's go!"

"But Haley, my pants!" To emphasize his point, he gave his trapped leg a kick, and realized it was free. A look of confusion spread across his face. He glanced down into the water, and so a head full of blonde hair. "Lucas?" he looked at Haley, who gave him a nod before she dove back down into the water. Nathan quickly followed

* * *

Karen had taken off her heels, and had sprinted to the car as fast as she could. She grabbed the cell phone that was laying on the dash, and dialed 911 as fast as humanly possible. She took a deep breath, and collected herself. 

"911 Emergency Centre, is there an emergency Ma'am?" Karen calmly, but quickly, gave the man on the phone the details as to where they were, and as much information about the accident as she could. Once she hung up the phone, she ran over to the side of the bridge, and looked down.

Her face was wrinkled as she glanced worriedly into the water. She was biting her lower lip, trying to prevent herself from losing control. She needed to stay calm both for her own sanity, and the health of the baby.

"C'mon Lucas, Haley… come on kids. Where are you? Don't do this, don't do this to me. Oh God… " She let out a wavering sigh and turned around, arms slamming to her sides.

"Somebody! Anybody, please help me! They're only kids! They're just kids…!" Tears were now streaming down her face, and she crumpled to the wooden ground, hands clutching her stomach. Only a few moments later, the sounds of sirens were blaring in the distance.

* * *

Peyton was still standing over the trashcan that housed her burning comic she had drawn of the love-triangle months ago. The pain was still raw, despite trying to feed it to the paper-consuming flames. Just like that. Ten years of friendship had been blown away all over a boy, and an incredibly stupid mistake she had done. Her expression was torn. There wasn't a hint of white in her eyes anymore. The crying had turned them red, and aided in severe puffiness and a face to match. 

Peyton finally motivated herself to move, and made it to her bed where she sprawled face-first into the warmth and cushiness in an attempt to make herself feel better. By the expression on her face, it wasn't working. The torment seemed to only increase when a familiar voice echoed through her room.

"Well, well, well… look who's back again? Who can blame me though! Especially when you're such a thoughtless bitch! You even managed to disgust me! Good JOB Peyton!" Peyton didn't have to turn around to know who the visitor was. Her sub-conscious was out again, and she was not holding back. Peyton tried to bury her face in the covers as she muttered, "Go away, bitch."

Mocking laughter filled the room; followed by a rather immature imitation quoting just what Peyton had said, " "Go awayyyy bitch!" Oooo, cut me deep there Ms. Girly. REAL deep. Got any more poisonous daggers stuck somewhere in that halter? Warn me, so I can keep an eye open!" Peyton's imaginary alter ego raised her right arm, which was held to seem as if she was holding a dagger. With a look of exaggerated concentration that included one closed eye, and her tongue sticking out between her lips, she aimed and fired the "dagger" right at Peyton's back.

"WAHOO!" she crowed. She winked at Peyton, and tossed a finger in the air, "How does it feel? Ya know, to be STABBED in the back? Despite the similarities between us, I don't think I have it down QUITE as well as you. Got any pointers?" She keeled over, laughing at her own joke just as Peyton sat up in bed, and turned to face herself.

"Yeah, but just one!" She flipped the bird, and shouted, "Fuck YOU! Now get the hell out of here. I'm not going to argue with myself. I'm tired, and I want this day to end." The angel smirked condescendingly and crossed her arms.

"If you didn't have time to argue with yourself _Peyton_, then why would I be here? Hmmm? Obviously something's bugging you, and YOU need to deal with it. This problem isn't anything hidden though, now is it? You know what you did, Peyton. You've won the title of the All-Time Super Bitch! I feel like I should be applauding you, but that would be a bit self-absorbed, wouldn't it?"

With that, Peyton reached over to her dresser, grabbed a book, and whipped it at her manifested conscious. She awoke with a startle to the sound of the glass of her mirror shattering. She closed her eyes and slumped foreward. Her posture read that she had given up. As she began to sort through her thoughts, the echoes of mocking laughter seemed to reverberate throughout her room.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter twooo... It's another short one. Sorry. I wanted to get this up because I won't be around for the next two days. Next chapter, I'll focus more on the whole crash situation, and we may even possibly find out who's pregnant... or not OO _

_I would just to say thanks to all nine of you who reveiwed. I was taken back! I was excited when I only got one! But when I opened up my e-mail this afternoon, I saw eight more waiting for me! That was the last thing I ever expected. So, thanks! I hope I don't dissapoint you guys. I'm not particularly good at writing, I just felt like I had to create my own season 4, because I need to know what happend! I really do appreciate the support! _

_ So, continue to read and review (please). If you have parts you liked, please let me know! If there are parts you didn't, go ahead and tell me. I want to work on things. If you've reveiwed before, do it again :) As longas I know people are reading, I'll keep writing until I come to a dead end. I will try to respond to every reveiw from now on. I started before, but then all of my e-mails got deleted. The next chapter, I hope, will be released in the next day or two. I have tons of work that I should be doing, so I don't want people thinking that I'm going tp update every single day. Anyways, thank you all again. I'm going to stop acting as if I just won a major award, and get going. 3  
_


	3. Falling Deeper

_Disclaimer: Same as in chapter one_

_Summary: Same as in chapter one_

_Quick Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who didn't point out that I was spelling Brooke's name wrong. I was really embarassed when I noticed on my own while writing. --;_

_

* * *

_  
Brooke gazed out the window, attempting to ignore Mouth. His pitiful look of sympathy was getting to her though, and she was on the verge of tears. She was adamant that she wouldn't give in. She puckered her lip, crossed her arms, and now glared out the window hoping the tears would dry quickly before they fell.

Mouth got up from his seat, and moved to sit on the footstool and sat down in front of her now bobbing foot. He bent foreword, and leaned his elbows on his thighs. He let out a quiet sigh, reading her expression accurately.

"Brooke…" Her defenses fell, and the tears began to fall. He quickly moved to sit beside her and gave her a supportive hug, which she fell into gratefully. Tears soon soaked Mouth's shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind. He rubbed her back, and made soothing sounds until Brooke finally calmed down. After a few minutes, she took in a deep breath, pulled away, and gave Mouth a very watery smile that wasn't the least convincing.

"Thanks, Mouth. Hormones, you know girls." Mouth gave her an unconvinced look, which Brooke returned with a half-smile, and a slight lift of a single shoulder that said, 'could I lie?'

"Yeah. I know girls, but I also know Brooke Davis, and the Brooke Davis I know wouldn't just randomly break out crying. So, tell me, what's up? I'm here to listen and help if I can." Brooke's posture fell forward and she gave him another grateful smile. She gave his knee a squeeze, shaking her head.

"Yeah, thanks Mouth. I know, but I don't think you could actually help me." Brooke stood up, giving her body a shake. When Mouth replied, she turned around to look at him.

"Well, if you told me, I could try." Again, Brooke smiled and ruffled Mouth's hair in an attempt to lighten the mood, which was ruined by another one of her many sighs. She needed to do this, and Mouth was willing to help.

"Well…do you just so happen to have a pregnancy test in the house?"

* * *

Dan remained on the floor. He had no idea how much time had gone by. His suit jacket and shirt beneath were still wet with his tears he had cried, but no more were falling. The position he found himself in was beyond awkward, and was something very few people could be convinced ever occurred. Sure, he had bull shitted his way through his elections, but this was a completely different situation, and for once, he was actually feeling pain. 

He changed positions so that he could place his shaking palm onto the floor to gather support. He pushed himself up, and took an unsteady step forward. He spread his arms to regain balance and took a steadying breath. His jaw locked in place, and he turned to face the blood red words sprawled accusingly across his white walls. He soon became mesmerized again, and that tauntingly reminiscent voice floated into the room again.

"Danny. You've got to do something. Isn't it time to step-up and be a man once and for all? There's no Mommy to run to and hide behind. No where to go…" Light laughter filled the room. Dan looked out the window, and saw a brown-haired young boy leaning against the tree, lips curled into an all-too familiar smirk.

"I… I just need time. Time I can't get while locked up in a jail cell!" Dan was getting angrier by the second. He turned in the opposite direction and ran to the bathroom. He quickly located towels, which he soaked thoroughly under the tap. It wouldn't take the paint straight off the wall, but maybe he could smear it so it wasn't obvious what it read.

As Dan stepped out of the bathroom, eyes directed on the wall, he felt another presence in the room. He stopped mid-step, and slowly turned towards the doorway. What he saw made his heart jump, and a hand went flying to his chest. There in the doorway stood Deb. Her eyes were wide, but her mouth was set into a determined line. And in her right hand she held a paintbrush that glistened with red paint.

* * *

There was little room to maneuver in the limo. Having dark and murky lake water wasn't helping the situation either. He looked back and forth between the two unconscious bodies before he swam to Rachel. The fact that she hadn't been wearing a seat belt at the time of the crash made it faster to get her out. He was running out of air, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins made the rescue a bit easier. 

Behind him came Nathan who went directly to Coop. Upon seeing that going to help them would make the entire situation worse, Haley hung back until Lucas pulled Rachel out from the front, and out of the limo to the surface. Haley then quickly swam to the front, and helped Nathan drag Cooper out of his seat by grabbing his shoulders while Nathan took his legs.

Bubbles were coming out of Haley's mouth. She needed to get out of their fast. Nathan gave her a supportive look, and that was all she needed. It was hard, and a struggle, but the two managed to get Cooper out of the limo. Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

Nathan gave Haley a sign to return to the surface to get some air. Haley nodded, and swam up. After taking a gasping breath, she plunged back down into the waters. Nathan was struggling, and running out of air. Cooper was a big man, and while Nathan was strong, he wasn't going to make it on his own. Haley came to the rescue.

The two of them fought against the water to get to the surface. They were almost there when all of a sudden Cooper's body became too heavy for Haley to take. She glanced to her right to see what happened to Nathan, but he wasn't there. Haley's face twisted into one of panic. She directed her gaze downwards, and saw her husband's body falling deeper into the water's depths, with his eyes closed. Nathan had passed out.

* * *

_Okay, so writing short chapters if my forte. I think having three scenes per chapter is a good number. Makes me feel less rushed. There's alot I want to get out there to you guys, but I have to build up to it. I also realized that I missed the second-to-last episode of One Tree Hill, so I need to watch that too! Unless somebody wishes to send me a reveiw going over the entire episode for me? hopeful look_

_And, uh...woah. :p I got an entire 10 reveiws the last chapter. That is so incredibly cool, and really weird too. But thank you, everyone! I'm pretty sure I replied to everyone's reveiw for chapter two. If I forgot you, I'm really sorry, but I'm sure you're not too heart broken. You shouldn't, it's just me anyways._

_ I love how people reveiw with certain assumptions about who will be with who, and what will happen, etc... I'm not saying those won't, but I'm sure you guys noticed I lacked pairings in the summary? I mean, through the entire show, no one has really stayed with just one person. I'm trying to keep it real, just keep that in mind. But please, don't be turned off by it!_

_ Continue to reveiw! I like to know what you guys like and don't like. I got some really awesome reveiws that told me my strengths and weakness! I really appreciated them, and came up with some really lame responses. :p Thanks for the time, and don't forget to reveiw!  
_


	4. Facing Reality

_Disclaimer: Same as before_

_Summary: Same as before_

_

* * *

_

When Karen spotted the ambulances coming her way, she managed to stand up and wave her arms. The vehicles screeched to a halt, and the medics came rushing out running towards her, trailed by the police.

"They're down there! In the water! Someone help them! They've been gone too long! What are you WAITING for! HELP them, damn you!" Her entire body was shaking as she struggled to maintain control. An officer who looked to be a few years younger than Karen approached her, closely followed by two older ones. As he laid a hand on her shoulder, a group of the medics began to shout and run down to the banks.

"What happened, Ma'am? I need all the information you can give me. How many are down there? What time did this happen? Do you know them? Were you in the accident?" Karen felt overwhelmed. This guy was asking too many questions. With a quivering lower lip she tried to answer his questions as well as she could.

"I-I don't know how or wh-why! I was in the car, and we were driving. I mean, Lucas was driving. And they called us! We were coming to drop off the tickets…And, when we came, Haley was jumping in, and sh-she was screaming! And...Oh God, just, please. Please save them! They're only kids…" With that, Karen broke down once again. The officer didn't seem to know what to do with the bawling women. He was saved by the bell when the medics at the bank began to shout. Both him and Karen turned to listen.

"Get down here! Bring a stretcher! We've got a girl and guy down here, but we only need one! Quick! Call the ER and tell them we're coming in with a water victim! MOVE IT!" Karen was off as fast as her feet could take her. Through the wooded hills, she came out onto the bank, and saw Lucas sitting beside a groggy, and very wet Rachel who was now being loaded onto a stretcher and carried away.

"Mom, Haley's out there…and Nathan. I have to go-"

"No! You stay RIGHT here, Lucas! They've sent men in. Just, stay there. Please…" She collapsed beside her son, and held on to him as tight as she could, right before she slapped him right across his left cheek."

"And don't you EVER do that again!"

* * *

Mouth and Brooke were walking through the aisles of the drug store. By the way Mouth kept looking at his watch, it seemed like they had been there for quite awhile. 

"Okay, Brooke. I think I've seen this tampon aisle enough times to recite every type and brand of these things. Can we stop putting it off? I know you're scared, but you can prolong this whole thing AFTER we buy it, and we're back at the house." He gave her a pleading look as he added, "Please?"

Brooke sighed and bit the inside of her mouth. She gave a reluctant nod. She flipped her hair, straightened her back, and strolled right to the pregnancy aisle with a purpose. Mouth followed close behind. When she got there she went to grab the first one she saw, but stopped before actually touching it. Hesitating, she looked at Mouth who nodded in the direction of the test. Slumping forewords, she puffed her bangs, and grabbed the box. Mouth punched a fist in the air, and gave a quiet, "Yesss…!" Brooke gave him a mock-dirty look, and the two finally made their way to the register.

"Hey," the cashier said in a gruff tone without looking up. He was decked out in a red apron, but beneath it he wore grungy black clothes, and his face was decorated with a variety of piercings. Both Brooke and Mouth gave their own uninterested greeting. When the cashier ran the pregnancy test over the scanner, he paused, and looked up out of pure curiosity. As Brooke had moved over to examine a magazine, he first saw Mouth, which he presented with a very odd look.

"Pregnancy test, man? Wha…" Brooke came back with a magazine, and threw it on the counter. The cashier's eyes bugged out of his face, a stunned look freezing his features wide and ugly. He slowly turned his gaze back to Mouth before he said, "Dude! Good JOB!" He put his hand up for a high-five as Mouth suddenly jumped back, a very stressed look on his face.

"N-n-no! She's not- I'm not- We're not-!" His stammering was cut off as Brooke grabbed his arm, and pulled him close to her body. She raised a cool eyebrow at the cashier and leaned her face against Mouth's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's still not used to the idea that in nine months, he may be called 'Daddy'. Good job indeed, but I personally think I've done much better than him." With that, she gave a wink, grabbed her test and magazine and walked out the door. Mouth was left standing there, face blazing red, as the cashier stared off at the leaving Brooke.

"You? Her? Dude… I gotta learn me some physics or somethin'." Mouth gave him a weird look as he tossed down a wad of bills, and moved for the entrance.

"Yeah, why don't you get really crazy and take some English classes too?" With a shake of his head, and a face that was still burning up, he hurried out after Brooke.

* * *

If Haley had been above ground, she would have been hyperventilating. Cooper was too heavy to handle alone, and Nathan was unconscious, and slipping further away from her. Eyes wide and almost popping out of her head, she looked at Coop and made a decision. She let go.

She didn't think about her choice. All she had in her mind was that Nathan was about to die, and she wasn't going to lose him. She dove down towards her falling body, kicking as fast as she could, and scooping the water out of her way. Time seemed to slow down, and everything was crawling by. It seemed as if she would never reach Nathan. It was quite possibly the longest five seconds of her life. And then she managed to get to him.

Haley extended her arms, and grabbed his right arm, dragging her body closer to his. She swam under his shoulders, and began to swim for dear life. Nathan was all muscle, and carrying him wasn't easy. But, with the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Haley was motivated, and she wasn't giving up. After what seemed like forever, they broke the surface. Haley gasper for air, then began to scream.

"Help! Somebody help me! Lucas! Karen! ANYONE! Help!" Haley had no energy left, and there was no way she could get Nathan to the banks. He wasn't breathing. She slapped him across the face.

"Nathan! Wake up! Somebody HELP me!" Haley didn't hear the approaching men, and was startled when they moved to grab Nathan from her.

"Wait! There's another down there! Cooper! I have to go back!" The relief of Nathan being taken ashore was quickly erased as she began to panic again.

"No, Ma'am. We've got it. Go back with these men, and I'll go get him. Don't worry." It was hard not to worry when she saw the expression on his face, though. It definitely didn't reassure her. Nonetheless, Haley gratefully grabbed hold of two men who helped her back to shore, tailing the men carrying Nathan back.

* * *

_Okay. That's my last update for the next week or so! I have tons of work to do for school, and I have a five day soccer tournament somewhere in Germany. Then I have more work to do. Yay._

_I hope you guys liked the chapter. I had fun writing the Mouth/Brooke scene. These scenes will be finishing up soon, and different character interactions will start, and maybe even some flashbacks. Nifty. _

_I have still yet to watch the second-to-last episode of the season, and can't even find a summary for it anywhere. That makes things difficult. _

_Thanks for all the reveiws, guys! It really makes the process easier. I try to respond to everyone's! If I miss you, maybe next time! Thanks alot though. As I tell everyone, I really really appreciate it. :)_

_So, I'll update sometime in the third week of May? I have exams and graduation coming up, so I'm kinda crunched for time._


	5. Your Relfection

_Disclaimer: Same as before_

_Summary: Same as before_

_

* * *

_  
Deb stood there stunned, completely oblivious of Dan for the moment. After her eyes traced every letter of the word that was drying, but still glimmering under the lights, she finally acknowledged his presence. The expression on her face was a look sent out to kill.

Before she could say a single word, Dan raised a visibly shaking finger at the paintbrush lying limp in her hand. Deb's fist suddenly tightened around the handle. She raised a brow, and lifted the brush slightly, as if to challenge his accusation. Her expression was a strange mixture of emotion that was much too complex to reveal any significant detail as to what she was thinking at the moment.

"You! YOU did this! How dare you- I wouldn't have ever thought- why would you- I'm changing!" The wet towels that were in his hands were suddenly on the ground, and he took a threatening step forward. Deb stood her ground, and narrowed her eyes.

"Dan," her hand holding the paintbrush dropped to her side, and she subtly gestured to the wall by angling her head, "Let's get this cleaned up." She said this part quietly, as if she didn't quite know what to think.

Clearly, this was not the reaction Dan was expecting. His eyes bulged, and his jaw dropped. After gaping there for a few moments, he gave her a look that seemed to ask, _am I dreaming?_ Deb walked up to him, picked up one of the towels, and went to work trying to smear the paint off of his wall, leaving a very confused and emotionally charged Dan standing as still as a statue.

* * *

Lucas was embracing his mother again when he heard shouts coming from the water. When he turned around, Haley was screaming for help. On instinct, he was running towards the water, but was quickly stopped by a group of policemen.

"They'll go get them, son. Don't worry. They're safe." They firmly pushed Lucas back, as he anxiously gazed at Haley. He saw Nathan's body floating there in the water with her. He was about to barge past the policemen when he saw that Nathan was being taken care of. Haley was telling them something, but he couldn't quite hear what.

He waited for them to come back onto land. He shoved the policemen out of his way while they were distracted watching the scene, and ran to his brother and sister-in-law. Nathan was not coming to, and the rescuers were performing CPR on him. Haley was in hysterics.

Lucas couldn't understand what she was saying, but he ran up and pulled her forcefully against him.

"What were you DOING? Trying to give me a heart attack? Geeze, Hales! NEVER again! I'm about in the mind to send you over to my mother! Show you how she deals with fools and stupid choices!"

"Lucas, Nathan! Is he going to be okay? Are they hurting him…? Oh God…" Lucas began to shush her right when they both heard a horrible sound. Nathan was gagging and choking on the water that was being forced out of his lungs. The men rolled him to his side, and let him get the water out.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted, sliding out of Lucas' arms, and running to her husband. She threw herself between the men, and ontop of him.

"Haley…?" Nathan groaned. Haley gave a gasp of surprise, and quickly got off of him. She placed a soothing hand to his cheek.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Do you need anything? I thought I'd lost you!" The tears began to fall again, and she collapsed back onto Nathan. He wrapped a feeble arm around her shoulders, and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Haley, Hales. C'mon, it's going to be all right. Calm down, it's going to be okay."

"Noo…" was all Haley could moan. Nathan's expression was one of deep concern, but not for the reasons Haley knew. Just then, more shouting came from the middle of the lake. When they both looked over, Haley knew what was going on. They had found Cooper.

"Uncle Coop…? I thought…" Nathan looked at Haley. The expression on her face was something that Nathan did not feel comfortable looking at.

* * *

Brooke sat on the toilet seat in Mouth's house, while Mouth himself waited patiently in the living room, just outside the door. She juggled the unopened pregnancy test in her hands. As she tossed it from hand it hand, she weighed the box, as if mentally contemplating the consequences of any decision she could make at that moment in time. 

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke… what have you gotten yourself into, girl?" She bit the inside of her mouth, and stood up, holding the box now in two hands. She walked over to the sink, and looked into the large mirror. After staring a few moments into the mirror, she laughed out loud.

She collapsed on the counter, tears falling from her face. Not out of sorrow, but because she seemed to find the situation funny.

"You? A Mother? Are you kidding? Brooke Davis, mother of one. Mother of two. Hell! With my luck, it would probably be mother of six! Why not?" Brooke then heard a knock on the door, and a very concerned voice that said,

"Uhh…Brooke? Are you okay in there? You don't need any, uhm, help, uh, do you?" Mouth was trying to be helpful, but appeared to realize the stupidity of his words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Brooke couldn't help but smile a little to herself. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, and shook her head.

"No, Mouth. Thanks, but I think I'm going to be able to do this one myself." She heard Mouth depart from the door, and assumedly resume to his seat. She gave the box a look, gave an affirmative nod, and said, "Okay. Let's get down to it."

* * *

_Hey, sorry this took so long. But in the last few weeks, I attended a soccer tournament where I got this kick-ass award. I finished an online course (in 8 days!) in order to graduate, and studied my ass off for my exams this upcoming week! Prom's tonight, and I'm going to see Red Hot Chilly Peppers Monday. Finally, seeing as I have exams up until the 13th, I probably won't update until then. I graduate on the 16th, though, so after that, I'll pop up a few more chapters before I'm off to Spain on the 22nd._

_ I hope this chapter wasn't dull or boring. I've been away for awhile, so I could have lost my touch? Reveiw, and let me know! Remember, I'm always up for criticism. Have a great June, I'll hopefully be back soon!  
_


End file.
